Lo que no se dice
by taniadh
Summary: Pensamientos de Nicky y Lorna durante el último capítulo "Can't fix crazy".


Nicky y Lorna no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde el incidente de la entrevista de radio. Con todo el asunto de intentar jugársela a Méndez y cada una pendiente de sus trabajos tampoco habían tenido muchas oportunidades. Sólo se encontraban a la hora de la comida y cómo estaban siempre rodeadas de gente nunca hablaban entre ellas.

Nicky se estaba empezando a hartar de toda esa situación. Así que esperaba que el amigo invisible levantara un poco los ánimos. Lorna era como una niña pequeña. Adoraba la navidad y todo eso de hacer y recibir regalos. Y después de lo ocurrido con Red y su cocina y los líos entre Chapman y su prometido todas necesitaban un poco de alegría. Así que Nicky fue a hacer las pruebas para la obra de teatro de navidad. No se le daba bien cantar, ni bailar y odiaba actuar. Pero se sabía muchos chistes. Así que improvisó un monólogo. Sabía que no la iban a elegir pero ella se divertía y así participaba como todas. Después fue a ver a Red e intentar consolarla tanto como la otra mujer le dejase. Pero no avanzó mucho así que sólo le dijo la verdad. Que Red era lo suficientemente dura para aguantar todo eso y que estaría bien. La mataba ver a Red de esa forma, tan desvalida e indefensa pero si algo había aprendido de su madre de la cárcel es que nunca debe subestimar a una mujer rusa con un propósito. La famosa gallina podía dar cuenta de ello.

Lorna por otro lado estaba a punto de explotar con toda esa situación. Participó en las pruebas porque le encantaba la navidad y sabía que no había nadie mejor que ella para hacer de virgen María. Pero en realidad estaba muy alterada, llevaba unos días que saltaba por cualquier cosa. Habló con Nicky y Boo en la cafetería por la mañana y acordaron incluir a Piper y Alex en lo del amigo invisible. Pero no contaba con los celos que sintió cuando Nicky dijo que ella ya pensaba incluir a Alex antes de consultarlo. Sabía que esas dos se habían hecho muy amigas últimamente pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Sabía que entre Alex y Piper había sentimientos muy profundos. Pero también conocía a Nicky y como era capaz de estar ahí cuando más lo necesitabas. Y, sobre todo, sabía lo que era sentirse sola allí dentro y buscar cualquier vía de escape.

Quería dejar de pensar en todo eso pero era imposible. Le hubiera encantado ir y preguntarle a Nicky que pasaba entre ella y Alex pero no podía, no tenía ese derecho. Y aunque se atreviera a hacerlo lo que más le asustaba era la posible respuesta que Nicky podía darle. Así que evitó pasar tiempo con ellas y centrarse en sus cosas, pero todas estaban ayudando con la obra. Ella se encargaba de la decoración y ya que Nicky trabajaba en el taller era lógico que estuviera allí por si las luces fallaban. Lo que no tenía sentido es que Alex que trabajaba en la lavandería estuviese allí, pero no dijo nada. Sólo resopló y siguió con su trabajo murmurando por lo bajo. Por fortuna nadie se dio cuenta.

Nicky y Alex estaban colgando las luces cuando Alex le preguntó a Morello que quién era su amigo invisible pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo que era un secreto. Big Boo se rió de eso y dijo que no era secreto porque al final le preguntaría que cual era su color preferido y si sus pies se enfriaban. Y entonces Lorna no pudo más. Llevaba aguantando varios días la tensión con Nicky, los rumores y cuchicheos de esta con Alex y ahora iba Boo, otra de sus amigas y se burlaba de ella. Después de todo el trabajo que había tenido tejiendo esos calcetines:

- Si estuviera haciendo calcetines, lo cual no estoy haciendo, no lo haría más. Así que acostúmbrate a tener unos pies fríos que no serán color magenta.

Dicho esto tiró enfurecida la guirnalda que tenía alrededor del cuello y salió hecha una furia de allí. Aun así le dio tiempo a escuchar como Boo le pedía a Nicky que volviera a follársela y como esta respondía que sólo tenías una oportunidad para romper su corazón. Salió dando un portazo y fue andando hasta la prisión. Claro, ahora resulta que todos sus problemas se resolverían echando un polvo. ¿Y esa contestación? Por supuesto, sólo tenías una oportunidad con Nicky y ella ya la había aprovechado. Ahora le tocaba el turno a la siguiente concursante que todo parecía indicar que sería Alex Vause. Pues a la mierda todo. Entró como un huracán a la sala común y empezó a ayudar a coser los trajes de la obra. Nadie tuvo el valor para decirle que los estaba cosiendo al revés.

Nicky se empezó a reír cuando vio la respuesta de Morello. Nunca la había visto así, tan a la defensiva y agobiada. Y el verla así era todo un entretenimiento, hacía que su próximo movimiento fuera totalmente impredecible. Y si, lo estaba disfrutando. Habló un poco con Alex sobre Piper. Esas dos sí que tenían un buen lío entre manos. Por lo que sabía, Chapman había vuelto a los brazos de su prometido mientras dejaba a Alex en el banquillo para los días en los que se sintiera sola. No era justo para Alex, no se lo merecía.

Mientras iba a su cubículo iba pensando en todo el asunto de Alex y Piper. Le recordaba un poco a su historia con Morello en cuanto al final. Pero tenía que reconocer que al menos Lorna había tenido la decencia de acabar con todos los asuntos íntimos. Nunca le había pedido nada y si Nicky la había consolado era porque ella había querido hacerlo. Se sintió mal al estar ignorándola de esa manera esos últimos días así que decidió esmerarse en su regalo para navidad. Llevaba pensando en ello mucho tiempo pero no se había animado a hacerlo.

Fue a la sala común para coger unas revistas y empezó a hacer su propio mural de los sitios a los que iría Morello después de casarse. Se lo había dicho muchas veces y aunque pensaba que no la había escuchado, Nicky se acordaba de todos los lugares que mencionó. Y no sólo los de playa que se ajustaban al presupuesto. No. También se acordaba de sus lugares soñados. Recortó una foto de las pirámides de Egipto y la fue colocando. Después vio un recorte del coliseo de Roma y también la puso, esa era obligatoria. Una medio italiana como Morello tenía que visitar el país por lo menos una vez en su vida. La foto de París fue más un arrebato de Nicky. Sonrió al imaginarse a Lorna en los Campos Elíseos riendo mientras comía un croissant y tiraba de ella para que subieran a la torre Eiffel. Si, casi podía verse allí… y bueno, que se supone que París es la ciudad del amor y a Morello le encantan esas cosas. Se acordó de cuando le hablaba de la India y de Tailandia diciendo que eran unos países muy exóticos y que le encantaría visitarlos así que cuanto encontró unas fotos las puso. Por último incluyó una de Bora Bora. Pero al pegar el rótulo le añadió el tercer Bora que Morello estaba convencida que tenía. Y para el toque final empezó a pintar las caras de los novios. No se le daba muy bien eso de dibujar pero con que tuviera los rasgos principales valía. Lorna salió más o menos bien pero el novio… antes de que el lápiz tocase el papel Nicky ya sabía que en la vida dibujaría a Christopher en ese puesto. Ese era su lugar, su sueño y se lo merecía. Por lo menos tener esa vida aunque fuese en un estúpido mural. Además, era muy gracioso. El tipo de broma que Morello aceptaría.

Cuando lo terminó fue al cubículo de Alex a enseñárselo. La otra chica se quedó muy sorprendida al verlo, no creía que Nicky fuese capaz de hacer algo así. La verdad es que ni la propia Nicky lo sabía, nunca lo había hecho. Pero cuando Alex indagó un poco más en la motivación de ese regalo Nicky supo que estaba vendida, Alex lo sabía. Esa era la mierda de acercarse a la gente, que al final te acaban conociendo y no puedes esconder nada. Así que hizo una mueca de las suyas y se sentó a su lado cambiando de tema. Alex le dijo que no sabía que regalarle y Nicky se quedó mirando el mural.

No era divertido. Morello se lo tiraría a la cabeza pensando que se estaría riendo de ella sin saber que en realidad estaba exponiendo sus deseos y sentimientos ante todo el mundo. La chica dura que volaba libre se había enamorado de la pequeña italiana que basaba su concepción del mundo en una estúpida película musical y que además estaba preparando su boda perfecta con su prometido. Era como un chiste. Y Nicky no iba a permitir que se rieran más de ella. Algo se rompió dentro de ella y se dejó llevar por el momento.

- Tía, tienes razón, debería de ser un chico. No es divertido- miró a Alex y su siguiente movimiento fue inevitable- Ya sé que quiero para navidad.

Nicky llevó su mano al muslo de Alex lentamente para hacerle saber sus intenciones y mentiría si dijese que no se sorprendió cuando Alex cogió su mano y la metió dentro de sus pantalones directamente. Nicky sonrió y las tapó a ambas con el mural para que el guardia no las viera e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

No había sentimientos, era sólo por conseguir un minuto de placer entre tanta mierda que las rodeaba. Sólo sexo. Tal y como había sido con Lorna. Al menos al principio. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que con el tiempo había sido algo más. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Morello había decidido acabar y Nicky no intentó disuadirla. Ahora cada una iba por su lado y así estaba bien, ahora sólo eran amigas. Igual que con Alex, sólo que con ella estaba a salvo. Alex no necesitaba que nadie la cuidase y ya estaba enamorada de otra persona así que era algo seguro. Sólo un poco de consuelo físico que Nicky, francamente, necesitaba después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Cuando terminaron no tuvieron ningún momento incómodo. Siguieron hablando y bromeando como antes. Las dos eran adultas y sabían lo que era todo aquello. No había dramas ni nada, sólo había sido un momento de debilidad y para eso estaban las amigas. Además se lo merecían. No tenían por qué guardar fidelidad a unas chicas que las habían abandonado y habían cortado toda relación. Eran libres de tirarse a quienes quisieran. Y nadie había dicho que eso se tenía que repetir.

Al rato vino Chapman notablemente afectada buscando el consuelo de Alex pero esta vez la morena se negó y le recordó lo que le había dicho. Como Chapman no se movió con la suficiente velocidad Nicky quiso darle un pequeño empujón.

- Ya has oído a la señorita.

Piper las miró de una forma completamente nueva, como si supiera lo que acababan de hacer pero francamente, le daba igual. Estaba harta de tener que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hacía. Si le molestaba que no hubiese dejado escapar a Vause. Ya era hora de que Piper aprendiera que el mundo no iba a quedarse parado esperando por ella.

Miró a Alex que estaba notablemente afectada. No era fácil darle la espalda al amor de tu vida cuando viene a pedirte consuelo, pero a veces había que hacerlo. Así que se quedó con ella, hablando y haciendo bromas. Ninguna de ellas quiso ir a ver la obra.

Lorna estaba preparada para salir al escenario intentando aguantar los nervios cuando Boo le enseñó los calcetines que llevaba puestos, el regalo que estaba preparando Morello, y le dio las gracias. Lorna le dijo que de nada y se sintió realmente feliz al ver que había limado asperezas con una de sus compañeras y supo que esa noche iba a ser una gran noche. Pero cuando salió al escenario cambió de idea rápidamente. No vio a Nicky por ningún lado, pero olvidó eso y se concentró en recitar su diálogo. Seguramente estaría en las filas de atrás, como siempre, pero entre tanta gente y con las luces tan bajas no había podido verla.

Cuando llegó el número final y todas cantaron, las luces se iluminaron y más detenidamente pudo ver que, efectivamente, Nicky no estaba. No le había dicho que iría ni nada pero ella pensó que lo haría, siempre iba. Era como su acuerdo de escuchar la radio juntas. Eran cosas que no hablaban pero que daban por hechas. Sin embargo, al parecer, Nicky había decido que esta vez no iba a ser así.

Tampoco le pasó desapercibida la ausencia de Alex, ni la expresión en la cara de Piper. Sabía que sólo había una explicación para el hecho de que Nicky y Alex faltasen y que Piper volviera con esa cara. Tragó el nudo que se hizo en su garganta y miró hacia arriba parpadeando para intentar reprimir las lágrimas que sabía que estaban a punto de salir y pidió un milagro para esa navidad. Que por favor se estuviera equivocando y todo eso tuviera otra explicación.

Pero Morello iba a aprender una lección ese día: los milagros no siempre se cumplen, aunque sea navidad.


End file.
